Arigato, Jack Frost
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: On Christmas eve Inuyasha goes to Kikyo while Kagome skates alone. She's attacked by a siren-creature and nearly drowns until Jack Frost, who was watching her, saves her from Death. They become friends and get along quickly. Love hangs in the air. KagomeXJackFrost
1. My savior

Me: I know. It just burst to my head. JackFrostXKagome. Enjoy.

()

Kagome Higurashi, Shikon Miko, sighed while staring across the frozen lake, a pair of ice skates right next to her.

Christmas eve.

Inuyasha promised he would stay but... Kagome breathed while a soul collector skimmed across the frozen water. I guess that would have told you the rest. She shivered at a breeze brushing past as she slowly put on her ice skates. Once the task was done, she rose to her feet. Her skates were pure white with light blue snowflakes dancing in the wind. Slowly and carefully, she walked out onto the ice.

"Baby steps, Kagome." She whispered, gliding along the ice. She smiled as her short green skirt fluttered in the breeze. Kagome's long raven hair flowed behind her as she laughed into the dark night. The moonlight shone down on her figure, making her look entrancing, beautiful and mysterious. She did a few turns, twirls, jumps and once again laughed, feeling carefree. Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watched. Stopping, she looked around to find no one there. Shrugging, she continued gliding on the ice. Suddenly, she stopped, feeling uneasy.

"Hello?" She called out but no one answered. She shuddered as she felt an aura coming from somewhere. A macing aura coming... from... Beneath? The ice smashed under her as a creature broke through. Kagome exclaimed in shock as she flew through the air and landed on dangerously thin ice. Slowly standing up, she grasped the sword of hers out of it's sheath and held it out defensively.

The demon looked like a siren only with scaily skin and ruffled, wild hair, sharp claws, red piercing eyes.

"Give it to me! The jewel! Give it to me!" It hissed.

"Never!" The 16 year old Miko snapped as the siren-creature attacked. She dodged a swipe from it's claws but gasped as the thin ice cracked. Another swipe she was blocking with her sword. Pushing her miko powers into the blade, she sliced off one of the siren's arms, making it screech in pain. Kagome stepped back again, the ice cracking even more.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, feeling frightened when he didn't come. She tried louder. "INUYASHA!"

Nothing.

Kagome growled as the creature aimed for her stomach but missed. The ice cracked even more. Soon she'll go straight through.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help!" Kagome yelled once again before the creature smirked.

"So, you can fight well in air. Let's see how you an handle fighting in water?" It hissed and slammed it's only fist into the ice, breaking it. Kagome screamed as she fell into the water. Holding her breath, she looked around, holding her sword as her body went numb from the coldness. She was grabbed by the leg and pulled down quickly.

The lower she went the harder it was to hold her breath. Air bubbles escaped her mouth as her eyes began closing. Before she lost consciousness, Kagome saw a flash of blue and snowy white.

_"Inuyasha... help." _Was her last thought before she was in a deep slumber. A hand reached out and grasped her arm as the creature was frozen solid. Gentle icy blue eyes looked at the girl's form before the range being began pulling her up and out of the water.

()

Me: What do ya think? I'm doing another chappie but only 2 or 3 other chappies. Depends on how I'm feeling. Review and NO FLAMERS PLZ!


	2. Thankful and 'love at first sight?

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, groaning.

"What happened?" She wondered, grasping some snow under her palms. She heard a slight chuckle and looked to her right to see a snowy-white haired boy sitting indian style next to her. He wore brownish jeans and a dark blue hoodie with white frost covering some parts. He held a staff in his hands and blinked at her.

She blinked back.

He floated in the air but she kept her gaze trained on him.

"You can see me?" He exclaimed in shock. Kagome giggled and sat up.

"Yes, I can. Now, let me guess-" Before she finished her sentence a drop of snow touched her nose, making her give out an adorable, little high-pitched sneeze. "Hmmm, 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose'. You must be Jack Frost."

The boy looked even more shocked but at the same time ecstatic.

"Yes. Yes! That's me! You said it! Jack Frost!" He exclaimed, embracing the young miko. She giggled at the enthusiastic boy gently and wrapped her arms around him too. Everything was fine until-

"Kagome! Who the hell is that!" Inuyasha snarled. Inuyasha can see him because a) in my world, demons and mikos and demon slayers and monks can see the guardians and b) I am just awesome sauce that way.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude!" Kagome scolded. "Anyways, as I was about to say, you were the one that saved my life. I must thank you, Jack." Kagome stood up and pulled Jack up from the ground. "Come. I'm cooking dinner tonight, just like always, and I want to invite you."

"Oh, hell no! There is no way you are doing that! You're just gonna keep on running off to him." Inuyasha growled. Kagome glared at him.

"Like how you've been going after that walking corpse!?" She snapped. Inuyasha stepped back. "I made my choice and am sticking to it. If you don't like it then go to hell. I put up with you." She walked off with Jack following her, leaving Inuyasha and a now-revealed Kikyo.

"I hate that insensitive jerk!" Kagome snarled angrily. Her anger turned into sadness. "I'm sorry, Jack. Inuyasha just gets on my nerves so much." Jack placed a cold hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's fine. I never asked your name." He said gently. Kagome smiled at him.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She replied gently when they went inside a cozy hut.

"Kagome! You're ba-who's at?" Sango looked at Jack and Kagome.

"Everyone, this is Jack Frost. Jack, this is Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Kaede and Miroku." Kagome introduced. She pulled Jack inside and both sat near her friends. Kagome began boiling water and took out 6 cups of Ramen. "Jack, would you like beef, pork, vegetable or chicken?"

"Um, I guess I'll try pork?" He said in confusion and watched in fasination as she prepared the ramen. Once it was done, everyone was eating.

"So, Jack, how did you and Kagome meet?" Sango asked.

"Well, I saved her from drowning and we became quick friends." Jack said casually. Kagome nodded. As soon as they were finished, Shippo pounced on him.

"Hi there! I'm Shippo! How did you save Mama? What happened to Mama? Why do you have white hair when you're not a demon? Will you be my Daddy? You smell nice!"

Jack's eyes became swirly as the little demon pounced. Kagome pulled Shippo away and then began shaking Jack by the shoulders.

"Jack? Jack!" She called. He blinked and looked at her. "I'm sorry about Shippo. He got so excite-"

"Okay. Well, I saved your mother by diving in the water after her, she almost drowned, I'm a guardian and I guess I could be your dad and thanks for the compliment." Jack replied. Kagome blinked.

"You do just realise that I'm his adoptive mother and you just agreed to be his father. Meaning you agreed to be my husband." She laughed at his expression.

"Oh. I never knew! Honestly!" He began stuttering. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. I actually don't mind. Anyways, you're better than Inuyasha." She smiled and laughed again at his relieved expression. "Sorry. You just look so cute!" She apologized.

"Is that a blush? Yes it is! Awwww! It's love!" Sango teased, giggling. Jack's blush grew.

_"What is wrong with me? I just met Kagome!"_ He thought. Then he remembered something. 'Love at first sight'. Could this be it? He could only wonder. Shippo grinned as he pushed Kagome towards Jack, making her trip and fall into his chest. Quickly regaining her posture, she blushed and looked away.

Who knows? This just might be 'love at first sight'.

()

Me: I decided to do 6 chappies. Thx fer reading! Review plz!


	3. Attack and another alone moment destroye

Me: Hey guys! thank you for reviewing! And when I said 6 chappies I ment 6 more. So this story'll be 8 chappies long unless if I'm in a good mood. Here's a diagram.

Good mood: More than 13 chappies

Bad mood: Only 8 chappies. VOTE ON HOW MANY YOU WANT AND THIS WILL HAPPEN! Good mood is when ppl choose over 13. Bad mood is people voting only 8 chappies. VOTE!

()

_That same night_

"AAAH! WHAT IS THAT THING!?" A villager screamed. A large herd of demon minions floated in the air and towards the village. Kagome, hearing the scream, sprinted out with the gang and Jack following close behind.

"Damn! Naraku!" She exclaimed and prepared her bow and arrow. Jack stood next to her.

"Who?" He questioned. Kagome turned to him.

"Naraku. Evil demon. Kills ruthlessly. Shows no mercy. That's all you have to know, now." She replied. "Now, go into hiding."

"No. I can fight." Jack insisted.

"No. Go. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can help!"

"Go to the temple inside the forest! You'll be safe while we fight the demons off!"

"I'm not leaving you, Kagome! I am going to help, whether you like it or not!"

Kagome looked up in shock. Then she smiled.

"You're stubborn but I guess I'll allow it, Jack. Here," She wrapped a lucky charm necklace around his neck and placed a kiss on his forehead. "For good luck."

Jack blushed and readied his staff.

"Let's go!" They took off as one of the worm-looking demons attacked them. Sango decided to take care of it as her Hiraikotsu was sent spiralling through the air and slayed 10 demons at once.

Inuyasha decided to be brash and attack randomly, almost making a branch fall on an innocent little child until Jack flew and stopped the branch. The child's mother ran over and grasped her child, then running in the direction of the forest.

Miroku joined Sango in slaying the worm demons.

Kagome, however, was not seen. Jack suddenly felt worried as he took off above and into the sky to look around. He finally saw her but she was shooting arrows and dodging swipes from tentacles. He flew down to a vacant branch as Kagome's bow was knocked out of her grasp. She grunted in annoyance.

"Kukuku. Little miko, hand over the jewel." Naraku chuckled evilly.

"Never!" She snarled angrily, grasping her sword and lashing out at the demon. Naraku growled as he dodged her attacks. Jack smiled at the brave female.

_"That's my talented, wonderful and beautiful girl."_ Before he could comprehended what he just thought, he saw a tentacle creep up behind Kagome. Quickly, he shot off the branch and flew straight towards her.

"Kagome! Watch out!" He yelled, freezing the strange organ. Naraku smirked.

"Seems like you have a precious someone. I guess he'll be just as disposable as Kikyo was." He cackled evilly as multiple tentacles shot towards Jack. Jack just stood there, paralyzed.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, appearing in front of Jack. She slashed her sword out, cutting the tentacles into pieces. "You shall not hurt him! Infact, you won't even _touch _him."

"Oooh. Overprotective, young Miko." Naraku taunted. Kagome snarled.

"Don't you dare think about it, you bastard!" She snapped angrily, her arms outstretched protectively.

"K-Kagome..." Jack was speechless. His feelings were running so wild that he made it snow. Kagome and Naraku blinked up at the sky. Kagome spun around and began to grasp Jack's shoulders.

"Jack! Are you okay?" She questioned. Jack just stared into her eyes. "Jack! Snap out of it! Wake u-" Kagome began to gasp in pain. Slowly they both looked down to see a tentacle pierced right through her stomach. Jack's eyes widened as the tentacle slowly retracted and Kagome collapsed into his arms.

"Kagome!"He exclaimed.

"Kukuku. Until next me, Miko." Naraku disappeared as Kagome gasped for air, painfully. She clutched his hoodie, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Jack... Help me." She whispered before passing out. Jack held her close.

"Kagome! Don't fall asleep on me! Please! Stay awake!" Jack began yelling. "Wake up, Kagome!" Tears started flowing from his eyes. Holding Kagome bridal style, he flew off and towards the hut quickly. Once inside, he ran to Kaede.

"Help! That Naraku guy stabbed Kagome!" He exclaimed and set the slumbering girl down. Kaede quickly began tending to her wounds while Jack sat next to Kagome, holding her hand comfortingly as herbs and stitches and bandages were put on her. She winced in her sleep and flinched, squeezing Jack's hand. "Shh. Shh. It's alright, Kagome. The pain will go away." Jack ran his fingers through Kagome's hair.

_Later on, 4:00am_

It maybe Christmas but Jack was not cheerful, for Kagome was still in her slumber. He stared at the girl's form and felt goosebumps run along his skin when Kagome let out a quiet moan and turned to her side, back facing away from him.

"Kagome, please wake up." He pleadingly whispered. She showed no sign of walking up. Jack sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Kagome, I hope you'll awaken soon." Jack slowly placed his head against her chest, listening to her steady breathing and calming heartbeat. He gasped as he heard her breathing quicken slightly.

"Jack...Jack... Jack?" She murmured before opening her eyes. Jack looked at her with teary eyes. "I guess I'm accident-prone." She said, wiping a tear from Jack's cheek. He hugged her quickly.

"Oh, I thought I lost you! Kagome, I was so worried! Are you okay? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? I thought you were going to die! Oh, Kagome, I'm so glad you're oka-" Kagome silenced him by placing her index finger against his lips.

_"His lips... They're so soft and cold and... silky..." _Kagome thought, blushing.

"I'm fine, Jack. There's no need to worry. Calm down." She said gently. Jack nodded and took her hand from his lips and kissed her fingertips.

"Okay, Kagome. I'm sorry." The palm of her hand rested on his cheek. He placed his hand over hers and leaned into her touch.

_"So smooth." _He thought and both blushed.

Everything was perfect once again until-

"Kagome! Are yo- Oh my god! Awww! How cute!" Sango exclaimed as she was followed by Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Step away from the wench!" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome growled but kept her hand in place.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" She exclaimed and Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

Another beautiful moment destroyed. When will Kagome and Jack ever get quality time?

()

Me: Thank you for reading! Review! BYE!


	4. Christmas fun and Kagome's abuse

WARNING! Kagome's acting goes as far as squeezing someone's butt. Remember, rated T. And abuse.

()

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Shippo exclaimed joyfully. He looked outside and cheered happily. "Daddy made it snow!" He sprinted out the hut, laughing with glee.

Kagome giggled. Shippo was so cute. She looked up as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, Kagome. I just thought that since we both agreed to be Shippo's parents that we could at least act like a family." Jack suggested. Kagome blinked and began to think for a while.

"Okay. For Shippo. I'm a good actress." Kagome agreed. Jack raised his brow as if to say 'prove it'. "Alright. Fine with me." She said and wrapped an arm around his upper body.

"Kagome," Jack whispered nervously.

"C'mon, Jackie-baby. Let's go and follow Shippo!" Kagome suggested, smiling a lover's smile. Her hand trailed down and lightly squeezed Jack's ass. Jack squeaked, a large blush staining his cheeks. Kagome grinned.

"See? I told you, '_Jackie-baby_'." She giggled and skipped out the hut, her silver and blue miko garb flowing around her. Jack's eyes were wide as his face flushed completely.

"Ooh lala. You're lovestruck." Jack swiveled round to see Sango smirking.

"H-how long have you been there for?" He asked.

"Hmmm, do you mean the part where Kagome grabs your ass or where you held each other like lovers?"

Now Jack was completely beetroot red.

"Sh-shut up!" He exclaimed and ran out, looking for Kagome and Shippo.

"Oh, silly little Jack Frost. The more you're in denial, the more you'll fall in love." Sango murmured, sighing.

_Outside_

Kagome laughed as Shippo began to make a snowman all by himself. Kagome gasped as a snowball hit her on the back of her head. She looked round to see Jack grinning. A sparkly blue powder fell over her face and she giggled.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that!" Kagome exclaimed, holding a ball of snow and aiming. Jack laughed and began running, Kagome close behind. Both were laughing loudly. Inside the hut Sango and Kaede watched the two teens run around. Everything seemed perfect but Inuyasha growled.

Kagome threw the snowball at Jack's head and hit the target.

"Gotcha!" She yelled, giggling until Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her up and over his shoulder. Kagome gave a playful shriek.

"And I got you." Jack joked. Kagome giggled.

"Yeah. You did." She replied. "GAH!" She screamed, feeling she was going to fall and gripped the back of his hoodie. "Jack! Don't scare me like that!" She laughed. Jack laughed along with her.

"Sorry, dear." He apologized, slowly setting her down on the snow. Kagome grabbed his leg and pulled him down. "WOAH!" He exclaimed, collapsing ontop of her. They blushed at the closeness.

"S-sorry, Jack." Kagome mumbled, trying to get up but Jack didn't move.

"Meh. I'm comfortable." Jack murmured, pressing their noses against each other. Kagome stared into his icy blue eyes while Jack stared into her crystal blue eyes. Kagome's heart was racing.

"Jack..." She breathed. Jack looked at Kagome's lips. Her soft, supple, plumo, rosy red lips. Slowly he was about to press his lips against hers but an Australian voice called out.

"Oh my God! What the heck do ya think your doin'?"

Jack and Kagome looked to the side to see a humanoid bunny.

"Hey, Bunnymund." Jack said, blushing as he got off of Kagome. Kagome blinked at the bunny.

"Easter bunny." She said and smiled.

"What-She can see us? Blimey! She's 16 years old an' she believes in us!" Bunnymund exclaimed. Kagome blushed, looking down in shame.

"Hey! Watch it, Kangaroo! You're shaming her!" Jack snapped, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome inhaled slowly.

"Listen. I believe in you guys. I am a girl that used to think some stuff was impossible until I discovered time travel and that demons existed. If that exists then I thought you guys were real." Kagome said. "And I was correct. I at least thought the Easter bunny would be nicer."

"KAGOME! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled gruffly. Kagome sighed sadly.

"I'm coming, Inuyasha!" She called back.

"You'd better, bitch!"

Jack glared at the hut in anger. Kagome was not a bitch!

"I am not a bitch." Kagome mumbled and walked off but not before running a hand through Jack's hair and placing a kiss on his forehead near his right eye, making him close it for a second. "Be right back, Jack." She whispered and walked off. Jack blushed. Bunnymund looked at Jack.

"Looks like you two are really close, ey?" He said. Jack looked down, embarrassed.

"Sh-shut up." He murmured. "I'm worried about her. The wound she received yesterday could open up again."

"Wait, wound? What the heck are you talkin' about?" Bunnymund questioned.

"Yesterday, the village was attacked by a herd of demons controlled by this evil guy and e got a wound when she protected me." Jack answered, staring in the direction that Kagome went with hazy eyes.

"Frostbite, do you love her?"

Jack growled.

"Why do people keep on insisting that I love her and she loves me?" He asked in frustration. Shippo ran up and into Jack's arm.

"Daddy! Daddy! Don't let Inubaka hurt Mama!" He exclaimed. Jack chuckled awkwardly.

"Okay, Shipp-"

SLAP!

"AAAH!" A scream of pain was heard. Jack quickly ran to e hut to see Kagome curled up on the floor, Inuyasha towering over her with his clawed hand raised. Jack quickly pushed the half-demon away and stared at the quivering miko. Slowly, he reached out to her.

"Kagome?" He asked. Said girl quietly sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her. Jack lifted Kagome's head up to see 5 long, deep claw-marks across her face, blood trailing down her porcelain skin. Jack growled angrily and held the girl close.

_"Oh, Kagome. What have you gone through?"_

__()

Me: REVIEW AND VOTE PLZ!


	5. Kikyo's second death and I think I

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jack yelled angrily, glaring at Inuyasha and the evil incarnation, Kikyo.

"The wench needed discipline when she didn't listen to me!" Inuyasha snarled as Kikyo smirked evilly at the shaking reincarnation. She took a menacing step forward but Jack held up Kagome's sword in defense.

"You will not touch her!" He growled, wrapping his right arm tighter around Kagome. Kikyo laughed evilly.

"Look. She's so weak she needs someone to still protect her!" She taunted. Kagome shivered in Jack's arms.

"l'll have you know she is the strongest girl you will ever meet! Kagome is even braver and stronger than you'll ever be!" Jack yelled. Kikyo growled in fury.

"Oh, I'll prove that she's a complete weakling!" Kikyo advanced on Kagome and snatched her from Jack's grasp. Kagome winced.

"L-lemme go, Kikyo!" She snapped. Kikyo threw her on the ground, slowly reaching out with pink and black-coloured energy swirling at her fingertips. Kagome flinched, as the hand reached closer. Suddenly, a blue glowing hand wrapped Kikyo's wrist. The evil corpse's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"You will not harm the innocent any longer!" Kagome snarled as smoke started to erupt from Kikyo's clay flesh. She screamed in pain.

"No! Not yet! I don't want to give my soul back!" Kikyo begged as her clay body began to slowly crumble.

"You mean my soul." Kagome corrected as Kikyo disappeared. Inuyasha growled.

"You killed my Mate! You bitch!"

Kagome blinked.

"I know I should be sad but I don't feel sad. I actually feel glad," Kagome smiled and looked at Jack. "And I think I know why."

Jack looked back at her with a smile of his own.

"Because I met the greatest friend ever."

Jack fell down anime style. Kagome was so oblivious. Even Jack realised that he loved Kagome. It may have been just a day since they met but he realised quickly that it was love first sight. He just hoped that Kagome would realise soon before he has to go.

"You will pay, wench!" Inuyasha growled and lunged towards the girl until a blue-glowing hand was raised threateningly. He flinched and backed away. "This isn't over!" He yelled and ran with his tail between his legs.

"Sure feels over." Miroku said, coming up behind Sango and Kagome. Suddenly,

"HENTAI!"

SLAP!

Both girls yelled in unison, slapping Miroku. Shippo sighed.

"Miroku will never learn." He said as Sango over Miroku and Kagome snuggled into Jack's warm embrace.

"Don't worry, Kagome. No one'll touch you like that while I'm around." Jack murmured comfortingly as he wiped a trail of blood from her cheek. Kagome looked up at Jack, blushing at the cold yet calming touch.

"Jack... I was wondering... do you believe... in love at first sight?"

Jack froze at this question. Kagome's eyes sparkled with hope.

"U-um I guess. Wh-why do y-you want to kn-know?" Jack inwardly facepalmed at his stammering.

"W-well, I think..." Kagome paused and inhaled slowly. She held his hands delicately in her dainty ones. "I think I..."

()

Me: MWAHAHA! I AM EVIL!

Good mood: 1 vote

Bad mood: 0 votes

Me: You can vote more than once, guys! XD review for more!


	6. Kagome's era and embarrassment

Me: Just a heads up. Souta sees Jack because he's young and believes, Kun-loon Higurashi can see him because of Kagome's adventures made her believe anything and Kagome's gramps can see because he's 'special' as in the 'demon, begone!' thing. lawlz

Bad mood: 0

Good mood:3

_Last time_

Jack... I was wondering... do you believe... in love at first sight?"

Jack froze at this question. Kagome's eyes sparkled with hope.

"U-um I guess. Wh-why do y-you want to kn-know?" Jack inwardly facepalmed at his stammering.

"W-well, I think..." Kagome paused and inhaled slowly. She held his hands delicately in her dainty ones. "I think I..."

_Now_

"Well, I think I really, truly, deeply love you, Jack."

Jack's breath hitched at those words. Everything faded to black, leaving only Kagome and himself. He gulped quietly.

"Could you please repeat that?" Jack asked, wanting to see if he heard right.

"I said I love you." Kagome said and blushed.

This had to be a dream. This _had _to be a dream. Jack was completely sure this was a dream as he began pinching himself.

"Ow. Okay, I'm not dreaming." He whispered. Kagome looked worried and scared as she began bowing.

"Gomenasai! I said it too soon! Oh, I'm so stupid! Just forget I said anything!" Kagome exclaimed and quickly sprinted out of the hut as Jack was frozen with shock.

"Go after her, Jack! She loves you!" Sango exclaimed and Jack snapped out of his stupor, chasing after Kagome.

"Kagome! Wait up!" He yelled, seeing her form run off into the forest. The winter spirit ran after her, worried for her well-being since her wounds could re-open.

Kagome sobbed quietly while still keeping up the fast pace.

"I need to get to the well." She whispered and dodged each tree she almost ran into.

"Kagome! Don't go!" Jack called from behind, catching up to her as she ran into the familiar clearing. Kagome panted as she sat on the edge of the well. Jack came into view.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I have to go for a while." She apologized and pushed herself off the edge.

"NO!" Jack leaped in after her, wrapping his arms around her fragile body as a familiar bluelight surround them. Kagome gasped as they came into contact with the ground.

"Jack!" She exclaimed as his arms un-wrapped from her body. "Oh, how am I going to explain this to my famil-"

"Hey, Kagome's back!"

Kagome groaned in annoyance. She grasped Jack's hand.

"C'mon, Jack."She said and both of them climbed the ladder. As soon as Kagome got over the edge, she helped Jack up.

"Kagom- who's he?" Souta questioned, pointing at Jack who was sitting on the edge of the well.

"Erm, Souta, this is my friend Jack. Jack, this is my little brother, Souta." Kagome explained quickly. Jack rufflled Souta's hair.

"Hi, there." He greeted, smiling at the young boy who was staring at him with adoration.

"Kagome? Are you there, dear?" A woman's voice called.

"Yes, Mom." Kagome called back and Kun-loon walked in.

"Oh, and who's this handsome young man? A new boyfriend?"

Kagome and Jack both blushed furiously.

"N-no, Mom. This is Jack." Kagome denied. Jack smiled politely as Kun-loon sighed in disapointment.

"Oh well. I was just eager to know what my future grandchildren would look like. You two would be awfully cute together." She said.

The two teens were further embarrassed.

"Too much info, Mrs Higurashi." Jack said, hands over face to cover his flustered state. Kagome, sadly, didn't have that much luck as she failed at covering her face.

Oh, what a hilarious moment, the reader must be thinking.

:D


	7. I love you and mysterious stranger

"Sorry about my mother. She's just really eager for me to fall in love." Kagome apologized in her yellow pjs as she sat on her bed with Jack sitting next to her.

"It's fine. I've met worse." Jack chuckled. "So, you really do love me?"

Kagome looked away.

"Never mind. Just ignore what I said. It's silly to think you'd feel that way." She mumbled. Jack's eyes widened as Kagome wrapped her arms around herself.

"How can I forget?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Because it was very stupid of me and reveals that I'm weak." She whispered quietly. Jack shook his head.

"You're not weak. As I was saying, how can I forget..." Jack lifted Kagome's head with one finger under her chin. "When I feel the exact same?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

He loves her?

He LOVES her.

HE loves HER!

She sniffled quietly and leaped into his arms, giggling happily.

"I was so worried, Jack! I thought you would've rejected me!" Kagome exclaimed, feeling ecstatic. Footsteps ran up the stairs.

"Kagome! Is everything alri-Awww! How sweet!" Kun-loon opened the door and smiled at the new couple.

"M-Mrs Higurashi! This isn't what it looks lik-"

"Oh, please. Call me Mom." Kun-loon scoffed and began to shut the door but not before saying "My grandchildren will be gorgeous!"

"Oh, Mom!" Kagome sighed in annoyance. "I'm only 16! You have to wait for a long time!"

Jack held her in his arms.

"So... what now?" He asked. Kagome looked into his eyes in a thoughtful manner.

"Hmmmmm..." She hummed then grinned. "I know. This." With that she pressed her lips against his. Jack was so suprised that he fell on his back, making Kagome lean over him. His eyes were so wide that it was a wonder why they didn't pop out of their sockets. Kagome was nervous since this was her first kiss and slightly opened her mouth as her tongue swept along Jack's lips. He opened his eagerly and their tongues began fighting for dominance which Jack won. He flipped her onto her back and took control of the kiss. They pulled away, slightly panting.

"You're *pant* a good *pant pant* kisser, Jack." Kagome breathed.

"Thank you *pant*. It's my first *pant* kiss." Jack smiled as her eyes widened. "You were good to. *Pant pant* Your first kiss too?l

He recieved a shaky nod. Jack's blue eyes looked at Kagome's lips which were slightly swollen from the kiss. He traced her lips with the tip of his finger.

"So soft and warm..." He muttered before placing his lips against hers once again. Their tongues entwined and twisted, danced and rubbed against each other. Kagome quietly moaned and Jack smirked into the kiss. For some reason, he liked to make that sound come out of her. A tingle ran down his spine as she moaned again. Oh yes. He lik-no, he loved that beautiful sound. Pulling away, he smirked down at the young miko.

The couple didn't even notice the sad blue eyes staring in through the window.


	8. Miroku's pervyness and hotsprings

Me: Who was that mysterious stranger? This chappie is ready! Enjoy!

Good mood: 3

Bad mood: 0

()

_Next day_

_Kagome and Jack returned to the feudal era_

"Mama! Daddy!" Shippo snuggled into the two teens as they held each other lovingly.

"'Tis wonderful ye found yerself someone, child." Kaede congratulated. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Kaede." She said gratefully as Jack kissed her cheek. "Love you, Jack."

"Love you too, Kagome." Jack said and both kissed gently.

"So sweet." Sango sighed dreamily, thinking of her and a non-perverted Miroku together. Shippo smiled, happy with his new family. The couple parted and Jack looked disappointed until Kagome nuzzled and lightly licked his cheek. He smiled and hugged his girlfriend and son. It was a perfect picture.

A family portrait.

All they needed was a biological child but that wasn't happening any time soon.

"So, when are you two going to get married?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, I'm only 16! Probably when I become 21 or something." Kagome hit Miroku. "And no, we are not going to record our honeymoon for you. It's only for our eyes, pervert."

Jack went red. He knew people recorded their honeymoons but never thought someone would like to have a tape of it. That was just sick. Kagome kissed Jack's nose.

"Sweetie, d'you mind if I take Shippo for a bath?" She asked.

"Of course, Honey. Go ahead." Jack replied, kissing her lips and ruffling Shippo's hair. Kagome smiled and carried her bag and Shippo with her outside.

"Hey, why don't you spy on her?" Miroku whispered, winking. Sango hit him.

"What he's trying to say is why don't you look out for her? You know, just incase Inuyasha comes back." She translated. Jack thought for a while.

"I don't want anything to happen. See you later." And with that, he ran off after her. "Kagome!"

The young woman stopped.

"Yes, Jackie?" She questioned. Jack blushed and turned into mushy goop inside when she spoke.

"Well, how about I watch out for you? Incase Inuyasha attacks." Jack began to get butterflies in his stomach as Kagome grasped his hand and pulled him along.

"Okay, honey. Let's go!"

_at the hot springs_

Kagome smiled after dipping into the water, wearing a silver and black bikini. Shippo paddled about as Kagome sighed in bliss. Jack stared at her, feeling his heart skip a beat when she smiled at him. Slowly swimming up her lover, Kagome floated in the water in front of Jack. She placed a wet hand against his cheek.

"Something wrong, Jackie?" She asked. Jack's eyes darkened.

"I can't help but think something bad will happen." He said, placing his hand over the one placed against his cheek.

"Oh, how right you are, Jack Frost." A mysterious figure said in the very far distance so they wouldn't see them.

"How right you are..."

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!


	9. Meeting Koga and encounter with new evi

_1 month later_

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, yup. A perfect day.

Shippo, who dubbed his last name as Frost(lol), sat on Kagome's shoulder as she cycled along the path, following Miroku and Sango on a large Kilala as Jack flew next to her.

"So, we're just travelling along until a demon attacks with a jewel shard and then kick it's butt?" Jack questioned.

"Pretty much!" Kagome yelled over the wind flashing in her face. Shippo hopped from his place on Kagome's shoulder and into the pink basket at the front of her bike.

"How you doing back there?" Sango called, looking back at the three.

"Fine, Auntie!" Shippo yelled back. Sango smiled and turned her head to the front.

"So, Jack, you'll have to go next month! I'm gonna miss you, hun!" Kagome yelled over the wind.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you too, babe!" Jack replied. Kagome stopped abruptly.

"Hold on, guys! I'm sensing some jewel shards!" She exclaimed as the others stopped. "Wait! Oh, crap."

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked. "Is it Naraku?"

"No, it's-"

She was cut off by a mini cyclone thingy appearing. It stopped to reveal a certain wolf.

"Hello, Kagome. How's my woman doing today?" Kouga questioned, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm fine and not your woman." She said, shoving his arm off, dismounting her bike and running to Jack. "Don't you think you should be cuddling up with Ayame and not flirting with me?"

"She'll never know." Kouga said, beginning to walk up.

"And anyways, I am someone's woman already. Not yours." Kagome stated while holding Jack's hand. Kouga looked disappointed as Kagome began speaking again. "This is Jack. Jack-Sweetie, this is Kouga." Jack held out his hand for Kouga to shake.

"Good to meet you, Kouga." He said. Kouga took his hand and shook it.

"You're lucky to have Kagome, Jack. You're alright." Kouga replied, smirking wolfishly.

"Erm, thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Kagome pulled Jack away.

"So, can we please go?" Kagome said and mounted her bike again with Shippo in the basket. "Nice seeing you Kouga but I feel Ayame's aura coming. Bye!"

_Later on in a clearing in the forest_

Kilala collapsed as soon as she landed in the clearing, turning into her cute chibi self.

"Oh, poor thing. She's tuggered out." Kagome said sympathetically, stopping and running over to the poor Cat. Sango looked up at the sky.

"It's going to be dark soon. Let's set up camp.l She suggested and everyone agreed with no complaints. Kagome looked for branches and twigs while Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Jack set up all the stuff needed from Kagome's bag.

With Kagome, she was humming happily while picking up many branches.

"Mrs Kagome Frost. I like that." She giggled. She froze when feeling a dark aura close to her. Shaking her head, Kagome ignored it until there was an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Hehe. Hello, wench."

Kagome swiveled round to see someone she hoped to never see again.

"Inuyasha! What do you want!?"


	10. Fight for her life

"It's Jack's turn to know what it feels like to loose a lover!" Inuyasha snarled menacingly, raising his claws, ready to strike.

"NO!" Kagome exclaimed, sprinting in the opposite direction. She felt fear course through her as she felt Inuyasha's aura following her.

"You can't run forever, wench!" Inuyasha taunted. Kagome began sobbing quietly.

"Jack! Help!" She yelled loudly, tears sliding down her face. "Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

Her legs moved faster as she began to break a sweat, hearing the evil hanyou's footsteps coming faster. Kagome panted gently as the wet, salty liquid slid down her cheeks and down her neck. She kept on believing that someone will save her. She wasn't going to give up so easily. Not without a fight! Her hope kept her strong as she thought of soon being safe and sound in Jack's comforting embrace, him whispering sweet words of love in her ear. She could practically feel her lover's lips pressed against her skin in comfort, making her heart race.

How the young miko wished to be safe at this very moment.

Kagome gasped as she tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her front. Slowly she propped herself and looked round to see Inuyasha with his sharp clawed hand raised high, ready to make the killing blow. Raising her arms to cover her face, she braced for the pain... but it never came. She opened her eyes and slowly removed her arms to see Jack standing protectively in front of her with his staff up, holding back Inuyasha's hand.

"Jack!" Kagome yelled happily as Jack pushed away the hand. Quickly, he lifted Kagome into his arms.

"Are you okay, Hun?" The Winter Spirit asked, looking over her for any wounds.

"I am now, Jack." Kagome said, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck as he wrapped his left arm around her slender waist.

"You bastard." Inuyasha growled as he glared at the couple. "I'll kill you, Kagome Higurashi!"

"Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let anything harm you." Jack promised, pushing the petite girl behind himself. Kagome looked up at Jack in worry.

"Be careful, Jack." She warned quietly as Jack and Inuyasha glared furiously at each other. "I believe in you, Jack." Jack smiled, feeling his courage grow. Now he was absolutely sure that he'd win.

Jack Frost was going to save his Kagome Higurashi.


	11. Please don't leave me!

Me: 33 reviews?! *teary eyes* THANK YOU LOYAL REVIEWERS! I AM SO HAPPY! *cries with happiness* *clears throat* Ahem. Enjoy! WARNING! Sad moment and Jack says Mother Fucker. what? This is rated T. There's swearing allowed.

()

Kagome's little heart began to beat faster. She filled with worry as Jack and Inuyasha glared heatedly at each other. She panicked for Jack's health and safety, knowing Inuyasha can kill with one blow.

"Please be okay." Kagome whispered gently.

"So, you want to die a painful death?" Inuyasha snarled. Jack scoffed.

"I'm already dead, idiot."

Inuyasha growled at the insult and held the now-transformed Tetsusaiga. Kagome's eyes widened as fear coursed through her veins. He raised his father's sword in the air and slammed it to the ground.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled and the familiar yellow glow tore up the Earth, heading towards Jack. Jack was caught by suprise as large, thick tentacles emerged from the ground and held him still.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. Kagome turned around and saw sinister red eyes staring back at her.

"You bastard! That's unfair!" She yelled. Naraku smiled evilly.

"Life is never fair, little miko." He chuckled darkly. "Oh, and you might want to watch your beloved get torn to pieces." Kagome turned around as the Wind Scar hurled closer to Jack who was struggling furiously against the bounds holding him still.

"Oh no." Kagome whispered and before she knew it she was right in front of Jack, arms stretched out. A blue barrier formed and deflected the attack. Kagome turned around and began cutting the rough appendages holding Jack down. "Jack. I'll take Naraku and you just continue with Inuyasha. Stay safe." She kissed his lips and ran past him, towards the spider demon.

"So, you want to fight me? Be my guest." Naraku said. Kagome raised two glowing fists threateningly. She glared.

"Let's dance!" She growled and ran towards Naraku. The demon smirked as his floating poisonous bees(soz, I forgot what they're called) began to swarm and attack Kagome who burned them to a charcoal crisp with the slightest touch.

Jack was under the gaze of Inuyasha. He sent a blue icy attack from his staff which Inuyasha dodged narrowly.

"Bastard." He cursed angrily. He attacked with the Wind Scar but Jack quickly levitated into the air. He was once again suprised as Tetsusaiga cut into his leg. He grunted in pain as blood began to stain his clothes. Jack clutched the sword his honorary sister Sango made for him. Metal clashed with metal as a loud 'CLANG' sounded through the forest.

"I won't let you anywhere near Kagome ever again!" Jack snarled as he pushed the sword away with his and cut through Inuyasha's right hip where his red haori tore and blood gushed out. Jack gasped as Inuyasha's sword cut deeply into his left arm. He yelled out in agony.

Kagome heard his cry of pain and looked around. Her eyes widened in panic.

"Jack! You're in pain! Get awa-" She was cut off as a sudden pain formed in her stomach and chest. Kagome's breath became ragged as she slowly looked down. 4 very thick tentacles pierced through her body. It wasn't like before. There was purple liquid dripping from the appendages and a harsh, sharp pain struck through her veins."Poison..." She whispered as the tentacles retracted from her body and she fell to the floor with a harsh 'THUMP'. Jack's eyes widened and he completely forgot Inuyasha and Naraku as he ran to his lover's fallen body.

"Kagome..." He said quietly, holding her close to him. They stared into each other's eyes. Kagome gave a pained smile.

"I guess... this is... goodbye." She murmured softly.

"No. Don't say that. Don't you dare say that." Jack said, his voice quivering as tears threatened to spill down his face. Kagome placed a bloody hand over his cheek, smearing some of the red liquid on his cheek.

"Face it, Jack. I'm... dying." Jack shook his head.

"I don't want to believe that, Kagome. I don't want you to die. I wan-no. I _need_ you in my life." Jack said as his face was centimeters from hers. Tears fell from his eyes as he leaned into her gentle touch. "Please don't leave me."

"Jack..." Kagome rasped, eyes filling with tears of her own. "I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you but this is my fate. I will always love you."

The pale skin Kagome had was bathed in the bright moonlight peaking from between the tree branches which, in Jack's opinion, made her even more beautiful.

"Kagome, please..." Jack was silenced as Kagome pressed her lips to his. Jack kissed back with even more passion than he ever did. As Kagome breathed her last breath Jack pulled away and stared into her lifeless eyes. He let out a sob as he placed a hand over her face and shut her eyes.

"You did this." He stood and turned to Inuyasha with hard eyes. "You got her distracted and now she's dead. DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" He lunged with his sword in hand, eyes wide with fury and rage.

Jack slaughtered Inuyasha but Naraku got away.

Jack collapsed to his knees and sobbed as he held Kagome's body close to his.

"Please! Don't leave me! Stay with me, goddamnit! I love you!" He yelled and glared angrily up at the sky. "Why do you hate me?" A tear slid down his face and landed on Kagome's face.

He knew that she was gone forever.


	12. I miss you

Jack Frost sat by the fire, staring deeply at the dancing embers. Jack had been like that ever since Kagome's funeral yesterday and he barely spoke.

"Jack," Said guardian looked up to see his honorary sister looking at him with worried eyes. "Please talk to us. We know you're in pain but bottling it up like this is insane!" Jack stayed silent. Sango sighed. "Listen, you have to talk to us because sooner or later it'll start killing you inside." Jack's shoulders began to shake as he buried his head against his knees, trying to contain his sobs. It didn't work as wimpers and hiccups escaped his throat.

"I-I *hic* I miss h-her. *hic* S-so much." He cried and Sango began rubbing soothing circles on his back. Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Bunnymund and Kilala watched in sorrow as the poor boy was comforted by his sister. "Why did she h-have *hic* to go s-so soon?"

"I don't know, Jack. Sometimes your life just ends so soon. We miss her too but I know you miss her the most since you truly love her." Sango said in a comforting, mother-like voice. Kilala mewled and padded over, curling up next to Jack, trying to comfort him too as she rubbed her soft head against one of his hands. "You might see her again. You never know, Jack."

Jack let out a shaky sigh and curled up into a tight ball.

"Child, ye nae need to be so sad. Ye might see dear young Kagome again." Kaede said. Jack stayed silent, ignoring everyone. Bunnymund sighed.

"'Ey, Frostbite. No need for yoos to be mopin' about." He said. Jack was still silent. Until he spoke quietly

"You don't understand how I feel, Bunny. I'm hurting." Jack looked up with tears still flowing, a hint of histerical swimming in his blue eyes. "I feel like I'm torn apart. I feel like I'm dying inside! I think I'm going crazy!" The insanity in his eyes grew with each word he said. Sango grabbed the boy's shoulders and made him look at her.

"Jack! Calm down! You're so hurt and confused that you're going hysterical! Snap out of it!" Sango exclaimed, shaking the crying boy. "Calm down! Think of how Kagome must be feeling, knowing you're going insane! If you won't calm down for me then do it for Kagome!"

"Kagome..." Jack broke down once again into a fit of sobs as he hugged Sango close.

"I know. Let it out. Just let it all out." Sango said in a motherly/sisterly way as she hugged him. "I know you miss her. We miss her too, Jack."

Bunnymund stared at the youngest guardian and sighed. He never knew Kagome's death would've affected Jack so much. One single death made Jack insane. There is one thing that explained poor Jack.

Jack Overland Frost was shattered.


	13. Where is this 'Jack Frost?

Me: Just so you know I made up the Snow Miko. Or at least I think I did. I didn't see anything about a Snow Miko though. I had many ideas but went with that one. Enjoy! Kagome's pov. Soz for shortness. I am just running low on ideas. :(

()

I looked up at the moon, it's light shining down on me. Somehow, it made me feel peace. I wondered who I was until The Man in The Moon told me. I am called the Snow Miko, whatever that is. I was told my true name. Kagome Higurashi. I know I am dead and the Man in The Mon wants me to find someone by the name Jack Frost.

I slowly stand up, my short fighting-style white and silver kimono slightly flowing.

"Who is Jack Frost?" I wondered gently then shrugged. "I will have to find out." I began to walk across a frozen lake, frost scattering across it with each step I took. Looking in my hand, I stared at the wooden bow and quiver of arrows. I set them upon the ice and looked at my reflection. Long knee-length raven hair with snowy-white streaks, icy blue eyes with specks of white, giving the effect of snow falling from the sky, sickly pale porcelain skin and rosy red lips. I frowned and touched a crack in the ice. The beautiful ice somehow was getting destroyed. Blowing gently, a soft white mist flew from my mouth and healed the crack, restoring the ice to it's original beauty. I straightened up, the bow and arrows in my hand.

This forest looks familiar but I have no idea how. This was confusing. This Man in the Moon told me that I have to look for a Jack Frost but who is Jack Frost? Is he special or a friend or a cousin or a father or a brother or a lover? Better yet, how do I find him? I have no clue. For some reason when I heard his name my heart leaped with joy. Just what is my relationship with Jack Frost?

_You seem troubled._

A voice said in my head. Man in Moon.

"Of course I am. I have no idea on how to find this Jack Frost. I don't even have a clue on what he looks like." My words were met with silence. Sighing, I decided that I'm on my own. First things first.

Where is Jack Frost?


	14. I'll try to remember

Me: Thank you all for being loyal! Enjoy! Kagome's POV once again and set in the future. I forgot how long the feudal era is from Kagome's time. ehe *Sweatdrops* And I suck at Australian accents.

()

It's been... I think 100 years since I died. Seems like it was just yesterday. I'm still searching for Jack yet with no clue as to where he could be. MiM still hasn't given me any clue as to where he could be.

"When will I find him?" I whispered. The moon was shining brighter than before. My fingers twiddled with the necklace hanging around my neck. A round purplish pink jewel that has swirling sparkles moving inside of it. The Shikon no Tama. I stared at the moon. "MiM, can't you at least give me a clue?" I called. My question was answered with silence. I let out an irritated sigh. Great help he was being now.

_"Don't look for them. They'll come to you soon."_

I blinked at that answer.

"What are you talking about, MiM?" I wondered.

_"One is here."_

At that moment a very big and... humanoid bunny hopped into the clearing. It looked like some type of warrior. it's green eyes looked at me, widening ever so slightly. Slowly, I rose to my feet and bowed.

"Good evening. I am the Snow Miko but I prefer to be called my given name, Kagome." I greeted. The large, fuzzy... animal thingy nodded, a red wodden boomerang in its hand... er, I mean paw.

"There ya are, Sheila." He said with an Australian accent. "We've bin lookin' fer ya fer 100 years."

"Why?" I asked, confused. "No one even knows me. You're the first person to even communicate with me."

"Well, mate, MiM thinks we need ya." He said. "Either you can come quietly or by force."

"Let's see you try, Bunny rabbit." I challenged but suddenly I was lifted in the air and shoved into a sack. "NANI?!" I exclaimed and had the strangest sensation that I was flying. I let out a quiet cry of pain as I suddenly landed on a wodden floor with a loud 'THUMP'.

"Easter Kangaroo's back." A very familiar males voice called.

"'Ey! I'm a bunny, Frostbite." The same Australian accent. Slowly, I began to crawl out from the sack and poked my head out, blinking at the sudden bright light.

"That landing _could _have been _softer_." I said, glaring at the Bunny. He didn't notice as he glared at a very familiar-looking boy. Silver hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Where do I know him from? The boy looked at me an joy, happiness and... _love _his eyes.

"Kagome..." He breathed. Quickly, he rushed over to me and pulled me into a gentle embrace.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked. The boy pulled away, hurt swimming in his eyes.

"Kagome... Don't you remember me?" He questioned. I shook my head 'no'.

"No. I'm sorry. Should I?" I regretted my words as the boy's face fell, body slumping. He turned away and walked over to the others. My hand reached out to grasp him but I paused as my fingers brushed ever so lightly on his hoodie. I felt a pang of pain in my chest at his hurt expression. I was at a loss of words. Then I realised who I have to look for. Turning to the small man I asked him something. "hey, do you know where I can find a Jack Frost?"

The man pointed at the boy with the expression of a kicked puppy. Oh, yay! I've finally met him sort of! Running quickly, I hugged the boy.

"YAY! I've finally found you! Wait," I mentally facepalmed. "MiM DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO AFTER FINDING YOU! CRAP!" Suddenly, Jack's shoulders began shaking. "HYAAA! DON'T CRY! I'LL TRY AND REMEMBER! DON'T CRY! OH! SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORR-" I was cut off when Jack erupted in laughter. I was dumfounded.

"Y-you're still so f-funny." He said between chuckles. "Okay, but please try and remember Kagome, alright?" He said and patted my head. He was still upset but since I was being so funny(Which I don't know how) he's cheered up a bit.

I just hope that I will remember.

Me: It sucks. I know but remember. WRITER'S BLOCK IS EVIL! Review nicely please!


	15. Soothing and mysterious figures

It was midnight and Kagome decided to go for a small nap. Jack sat beside her slumbering form, watching intently.

_"She's changed a lot in looks." _He thought. _"Even more beautiful. I never thought that was possible since she was already such a stunning girl." _Jack sighed and placed a hand on Kagome's head gently. Kagome mumbled quietly and shifted closer to Jack's touch.

"Kagome... please remember soon." Jack whispered and lay beside the girl, pulling her limp body into an embrace. Kagome mumbled incoherently.

"J-Jack... I don't... want... to leave... you be...hind again." She muttered. Jack's eyes widened. She must've been dreaming about her death. Kagome began squirming gently, whimpering, crying out softly, tears sliding down her cheeks. Jack pulled the girl in closer, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. Slowly, she calmed down until she was just shaking softly in his arms.

"Kagome, calm down. I'm right here." He whispered. She curled up against his form. Jack felt better. Even though she didn't remember it felt nice to have her back in his arms. Kagome sighed and slowly opened her eyes.

"J-Jack?"

Jack looked down and their eyes locked. Kagome blinked and smiled.

"Hey, there." She said and curled up as close as humanly possible. "You're comfy." Kagome mumbled into his jumper, making the boy flush. As soon as he was sure she was asleep again he entwined hands with her and placed a gentle kiss on her cold lips as they both snuggled down in the bed.

"I hope you remember soon, Kagome. I can't bare knowing that you have no clue of what we've been through." He whispered and shut his eyes, feeling slumber take over him. Evil red watched the couple as purple eyes copied the red ones. Two silouhettes(Sp?) stood in the shadows.

"You better watch out, Jack Frost." A female's voice whispered in the shadows and the figures disappeared, leaving a cold chill in the room.

()

Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Who were those people? Find out next time when we visit... somewhere... Review nicely. THANK YOU!


	16. Chapter 16

"Well? What did you see?" A man hissed in the shadows as three figures revealed themselves. Three very familiar people and all supposed to be dead. Hiten of the Thunder Brothers, Yura the demon of the hair and Kanna.

"Kagome is attatched to that Frost boy." Kanna said emotionlessly. The british male's voice growled.

"Jack has a girl, hm? This is perfect." The voice cackled evilly.

"But Black-san." Yura said. "Frost won't be leaving her or letting her out of his sight at all. How are we able to get her?"

"Hmmmmm," The voice hummed. "That will be a problem. No matter. She'll have to leave his presence some time."

Kanna lifted her mirror to show the couple cuddling.

"How touching." The voice mockingly held sarcasm. Another set of red eyes appeared in the shadows.

"So... The little Miko came back. Kukuku." The evil laugh echoed through the building. "Good work Kanna, Yura, Hiten. You may leave." The three not-so-dead corpses walked out of the room and Yura glared ahead when Kanna shut the door.

"I want nothing to do with that... that bitch!" She snarled.

"Hey, I want nothing to do with her without Manten." Hiten growled. Kanna just shook her head.

"Kagome-sama... She pitied my death. She didn't realise it set me free." Kanna said. "Let us go. I believe Hakudoshi is waiting for us."

_Kagome's POV_

I lightly stirred in arms as cold as me. I feel comfy yet I've never had human contact with another. This feeling feels... different. I feel safe and sound, comfy and relaxed. I sighed in content and slowly opened my eyes to see equally blue eyes staring back.

"Ohai, Jack." I yawned. Jack smiled.

"Morning sleepy head." He chuckled. I smiled sleepily and patted his head. He laughed and patted my cheek. I yawned again.

"Let's go. I need to make a stop in Japan. Apparently I'm being worshipped there."

()

Me: Sorry for the suckyness. I've gotten worse at writing because of writer's block. I beg of you. HELP MEH!


End file.
